


Vox/Pyrenees

by Captain_Newt



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Newt/pseuds/Captain_Newt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of Pyrenees and Vox little ficlets</p><p>I don't want to put them anywhere else so I am uploading as chapters :3c</p><p> </p><p>NOT IN LINEAR ORDER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skullface

"For a long time I could never figure out why everyone was staring at me, looking up at me for answers and orders.“ The imperator had pulled her bandanna down so she could speak more clearly. From the hood of her car the stranger didn’t seem like much of a stranger. The sun reflected off of the hood, causing Vox to be covered in light.

_(The car was the thing she knew she couldn’t survive without. Taking care of herself was something she was always able to do. But it always involved a car, her home, her salvation from the storms and the sun. Although rare, friends were something she could survive without. No one she needed to worry for, just her, and the bones. But there was a fault in her escape towards a death shrouded in solitude, and that was Vox.)_

With his arms crossed and face dark, he listened to what he called her wild tales. There was no way she was an imperator. There was no way she wasn’t male, women are weak, that’s what he was taught. A woman couldn’t survive on her own for this long.

_(“A liar isn’t much of a person at all.” He would say, having convinced himself she was lying about her identity.)_

"I just thought it was the dog skull. I had a big mouth, a big car, and big ass bones on my head. Clearly I was the one in charge. It wasn’t until we were visited by representatives from the citadel that they realized I actually was their imperator.”

_(But his demeanor changed when there was no more trace of the sun. The cold air seemed to awaken his sense of humanity. Vox wont take his bag off, even whilst he sleeps. She didn’t care about his secrecy before but it starts to bug her as time goes on. At least the renegade actually closes his eyes in her presence as opposed to the beginning. Pyrenees would fall asleep with her back turned from his never ending stare, and wake up with him in the exact same spot. At first she thought he was keeping watch, so one night she suggested he slept while she kept watch; “pft, and let you kill me?” so once more, the imperator was the only one who slept that night.)_

Vox’s arms were crossed as the sun finally dipped out of his eyes, his eyebrows quirked up as if he thought she was full of shit _(he did)_ but he let her continue on.

“Why do you ask questions if you are not interested in the answer?”

“I am very much interested in the answer.” He shuffled his boots in the sand for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure moving closer was a good idea. "I like the way you speak. As if you actually have some kind of authority over things here."  
  
Pyrenees stiffened as the male rested against the hood of the car. He sat and existed there but still after what seemed like an age, he wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t talk to her or tell her anything. He wouldn’t let go of that god damn bag. Of course, Pyrenees would never ask. She had already been accused of being a petty liar, thief, scoundrel, and illegal runaway. Eventually he turned and gestured to the bones on her head. “So, what’s up with the skull face?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Pyrenees refused to turn to him. For once he seemed interested in knowing the specific personal stuff, and it made her skin crawl. She still didn’t know _anything_ about him. 

She felt movement on the car hood, and turned to see him peering down at her. “No, really. Why? Can’t just not have a reason.”

Pyrenees shifted her weight away from him as she attempted to regain the distance. It was something she had grown comfortable with, the distance, and now Vox was closer and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. She just knew it wasn’t a good feeling. “What’s in the bag?”

He stayed silent until the moon was high above them, shining down and turning the desert (and the duo) an ominous shade of blue. Pyrenees let out a long sigh, and laid back against the car hood, watching his back as he remained as stiff as when she asked him the question. It delighted her that she finally got some kind of reaction from him. 


	2. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew someday she would be the death of him.
> 
> He didn't mind.
> 
> ____ 
> 
> LOL AT CHAPTER NAME IM UNORIGINAL

**_i._ **

_(She would be the death of him.)_

**After** five months she convinced him to use female pronouns for her, although he still thought it was bullshit. It was easier to think of her as male when it came to the more domestic things she did. He couldn't afford to watch her face, her hands, her mouth so closely. Her teeth were going into her tongue as she glared at his torso, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to keep her hands steady.

_(He had been careless, showing off, and paid the price with a nail tearing into his skin and pulling a sizable chunk of skin and muscle off. His shirt had dried into his skin now, the  scab mistaking his shirt for skin.)_

"I'll kill you if you scream." She whispered, voice too kind for the words to have any real impact on him. He wasn't sure if she meant it anymore.

_("I mean it." She answered him before he opened his mouth to object.)_

She grabbed his hand, squeezed it, and ripped the shirt upwards. Her eyes watched his flash through pain and anger as his jaw clenched so fast she was sure his teeth were going to break. Vox gasped and groaned as he gripped her hand, wanting her to feel the exact amount of pain he felt right now. He looked down to see his stomach producing more blood then it had been, and he glared up at her. He let out a growl as she let go of his hand and pulled needles out of her pouch. When Vox felt the first needle go into his skin, he screamed. Her bloody hands were on his neck and that was the end.

**_ii._ **

_(Good.)_

**"This** is all so fucking useless!" Pyrenees was pulling at her own skin, her nails digging into her thighs as she broke down in the desert. She kicked the car and screamed. "You never shoulda came around, Vox, I shoulda killed you and then none of this woulda happened!"  She did a little dance as the sole of her boots began to split. She spat expletives his way repeatedly, how she should have never met him, how he was the only reason she was still alive and why he was so fucking  _stupid._

( _These were the only times she showed_  real _parts of herself_. _Breakdowns. She could be excited and happy when they kill war boys, and she could be bitter and angry when she asked about his bag, but Vox had an itching feeling the only time she told the truth was when she was throwing a fit.)_

Her skull was the next thing to go, as she ripped it off and threw it into the sand. Shortly after she fell to the ground beside it, picking it up frantically, apologizing to it like it had feelings. She sat in the sand for a while, her feet digging in, and her eyes rubbing away tears. "I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry." She choked out, repeating it like a mantra or a prayer, as she cradled the skull. 

It was an understanding that he wasn't ever to ask about her meltdowns, to just accept them ( _her_ ) without question. And Vox happily obliged, keeping to himself as long as she did the same. Usually he would drop a canteen by her when the violent portion of her breakdown was over, so she wouldn't get dehydrated. He watched her during these moments, learning everything he can about her, her weaknesses and her strengths. Then, when she was done, she would crawl into her car and sleep until he woke her up.

She turned to him this time, tears in her eyes but a neutral expression. "I left them alone, Vox, they're in danger and I left them."

He didn't know what to say, so for a while he said nothing, did nothing at all. She stared at him for a long time, biting her lip, tears falling to the sand. He couldn't decide what she wanted him to do, what his actions would provoke, and he tried to see if she had any weapons currently. He stood from his seat on the car hood and walked towards her, canteen in his hand. As he approached her eyes didn't follow him but stayed glued to his ghost on the car hood. 

She flinched when he touched her shoulder, waiting for her face to be forced into the sand, a knife into her neck, anything. She had allowed herself to show weakness and now he had his chance to kill her. 

Instead, he just patted her shoulder and leaned down to pick up her skull. She finally looked up at him and she sniffed. "What are you doing?"

Vox still wasn't sure what to say to satisfy her so he sat in the sand next to her and shook out the sand from her skull, placing it on his lap before handing her the canteen. "I don't... know who these people are, and the only words of reassurance I could give you would be empty. I know nothing about you, Skullface." He wiped some sand away from the teeth before continuing, trying to choose his words carefully as to not alarm her or distress her more. "But this is obviously upsetting you, so you must've cared for these people a lot. It was hard for you to leave, and I am sure... That they would forgive you for leaving." 

She nodded and after a while spoke once more. "Could you... do that thing again?"

**_iii._ **

_(He wasn't yet sure if he would mind.)_

**Pyrenees** curled herself around him in the back of the car, their bodies completely wrapped around each other. Her entire body was shivering as he attempted to keep her warm. They were both starving, cold, and hopeless. No war parties had come their way and they were out of gas. "We're gonna die, Vox." She whispered, her head buried in his chest. "We're gonna die in the arms of strangers."

Vox had been staring at the back of the drivers seat for what might have been days. Nights and days all blurred in to each other, and what energy they mustered up was eaten by the hungry night as they tried to stay warm. His hand ran over her back for what must have been the thousandth time, and he wasn't quite sure if she shivered from the cold or the touch anymore. "My mother and father collected books before they died. My whole family did, that's all we ever did. They knew everything, they were so amazing. My father could read you a book without even touching it, and my mother could write. They were perfect together. When I was born my mom started getting weaker and-" Vox felt her fingers dig into his arms and he fell quiet for a moment. "That's whats in the bag, Skullface. A bunch of books."

His hands traveled up to her hair, running through it to the best of his ability. When she stops shivering he panics and pulls away from her, pulling her cold fingers from his body. "Pyrenees you have to stay awake, okay?" Vox had been living in the desert alone for years, he knew how it worked. He had been through many nights where he welcomed the freezing temperatures to take him. Now he had someone here, who he felt relied on him to some degree, and he couldn't let her down.

( _He wasn't sure he could handle being alone. He wasn't sure he could handle what being alone meant for her.)_

He shook her as he jumped to conclusions as he felt her relax under his hands. "Pyrenees are you awake?" 

She mumbled something incoherent against his chest and he let out a sigh. "Dammnit Pyrenees don't scare me like that."

"Shake me like that again and I kill you." She grumbled and she situated herself against him once more. 

( _It was embarrassing how relieved he was to hear her after he thought the worst had happened. And since when was losing a crazy wanderer the worst thing that could happen? Like it or not, he had realized that she was the purpose he had temporarily given himself. His main goal was to carry on his family line, and maybe she could help him with that- wait no no do not think shit like that. She is crazy, she is insane, and she has convinced herself she is an Imperator._ _He wasn't too sure she was completely crazy though, she had valid ideas and wit. She could handle herself in a fight, and she did know patterns of war boy outings and rigs. Either way thoughts like those were unhealthy thoughts and not ones he should spend anytime entertaining. Those were luxuries they wouldn't be having anytime soon.)_

Vox placed his face in her hair and took in a deep breath. 

( _She smelled like sand. He wasn't sure what he expected.)_

"Before I became Imperator they called me Smalls." She laughed, cold rattling her laughter and making it seem bitter. "Then my name was taken away when I became Imperator."

"How did you get the name Pyrenees?"

"I had a dog named Hope. They named me Pyrenees after they ate him. I had a name before Smalls too. I was someone else, I had a home, like you, I had family. I don't remember their names or faces but I remember the feeling."

She leaned against him as she let out a sigh. "It felt a lot like this."

 


End file.
